


Spring Cleaning

by monophobian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly-mated pair back from their honeymoon just could not catch a break. Luckily for them, Souta makes a deal to promise some alone time -- if only they can get through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> When I had the idea for Mistletoe, there was another idea that put Kouga in Inuyasha's place. It was never written, but Madison wouldn't let me forget it, so I wrote this instead. This idea has gone through so many changes, it's barely the same as what it started. Just to clarify, they're all a bit older, so Souta is about twenty. Hope you enjoy!

Kagome was encased in solid warmth as she slowly drifted into consciousness, the fog of sleep fading into the beginnings of arousal. Velvet soft lips roaming over her bare shoulder were the source of the change, helped by strong, limber fingers that massaged gentle circles on the satiny skin of her stomach. When she settled back into the warmth of the hard body behind her, she was rewarded with the soothing vibrations from the thrum of pleasure rumbling from her mate’s chest. His lips pursed as he pressed kisses to the nape of her neck, his fingers lying flat to allow his palm to stroke.

The week had been a hard one, filled with long days and late nights visiting her family. The two had little time together since arriving four days prior, so the time spent together in bed was incredible, even more so that there was time for a bit of fun. She felt his lips part then let out a soft, low moan as the tips of his fangs slowly dragged over the scar that marked her as his.

His body tensed behind her at the sound, his hips pulsing towards her as a hard, hot length seared against her rear. The two had only been mated a month and these last few days without him inside her had been torture. She arched her back, pressing her hips back against him and was rewarded with his mouth sucking onto that mark.

“ _Kouga_ …”

“Shhh,” he breathed, sweeping his hand over her hip as he allowed his claws to graze her skin. His tongue traced over the shell of her ear before he rumbled in that deep voice dripping with the huskiness of his desire. “You have to be quiet.”

The hand on her hip slid to her inner thigh, slowly wrapping around the limb. His knuckles brushed against her sensitive folds, already damp with arousal as he gripped lightly and pulled her leg up and over. She hooked her knee over his thigh, opening herself up for him to shift his hips in place, his length nudging into her heat.

He groaned in her ear at the wetness he found. “You haven’t been awake for five minutes and you’re already ready for me.” His hand drifted back, careful fingertips softly stroking over the skin.

Kagome felt her eyes drift shut at the pleasure coursing up her body. His lips were back on her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, biting over the expanse of sensitive skin she offered him. The heat from his length seared through her, so incredibly close to the source of her growing arousal. His hips pulsed again, the flared head parting her folds, as he glided along the entrance of where she wanted him most.

She felt his fingers pause, leaving her flushed folds to angle his cock, pressing the tip to dip into her dripping heat. His hips moved under her leg, angling closer to position himself for the thrust she was anticipating.

“Ready, Kagome?” he murmured, that baritone dancing over her nerves.

“Yes,” she answered, her answer more breath than tone.

“Ask for it,” he urged, keeping that low, raspy timbre.

She didn’t even pause, needing the feel of him in her, stretching her, filling her. “ _Please._ ”

His hips shifted, his tip pressing, pushing, sliding–

A sharp knock had them freezing, heads jerking up to look at the closed bedroom door. “Breakfast is ready.”

Kagome bit her lip to keep from cursing her brother’s horrible timing. “Well be down in a bit.”

They heard a snort from the other side of the door. “It’s not my fault; I didn’t want to interrupt you two, either. I figured you’d rather me knocking than Grandpa waltzing through the door. I had to convince him to let me wake you up first.” There was a pause, then a sigh hit the door. “He says if you’re not down in five minutes, he’s going to come drag you out of bed himself.”

Two frustrated groans broke the silence of the room.

“Sorry,” came a surprisingly sincere apology. “Humor him today and I’ll make sure he’s occupied for a good while tonight.”

“You promise?” Kouga all but barked through gritted teeth.

“I’ll even convince mom to get out of the house, too.”

“Deal,” the couple agreed quickly, jumping at the promise of an empty house full of no interruptions.

“I’ll let Grandpa know you’re getting dressed.” The sound of footsteps leaving and then hitting the stairs told them he left.

Kagome turned over her shoulder to look into the heated eyes of her incredibly frustrated mate. “I’m sorry.”

“Remind me why we’re here again?” he bit out.

“You accepted my mother’s invitation.”

As luck would have it, a water pipe burst and flooded their house while they were away on their honeymoon. After spending a week in a hotel waiting for the flooring to be replaced, Kouga broke down and took the offer of staying at Higurashi Shrine.

She turned further to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s just for a few more days and then we can go back home.”

“That can’t come soon enough.”

Ten minutes later, the pair found themselves sitting with the rest of her family, digging into the warm breakfast her mother made. Kagome’s focus was everywhere but the food. She was sitting across from Kouga and thanks to their morning interruption, couldn’t have been more aroused if she tried. Her eyes kept catching on the movements of long, tapered fingers as they gently lifted his tea to sculpted lips; the flash of sharp fangs and talented tongue as he ate; the contraction in the strong lines of his jaw and throat as he swallowed.

When his eyes met hers, burning with heat and desire and explicit promises of sweaty sheets and thrusting hips, she thought she was going to burst into flames.

“Kagome?” her mother’s voice broke her out of her fantasy.

“Mmm?” she replied, forcing her gaze from the sinfully erotic sight in front of her.

“Is your tea too hot? Your cheeks are flushed.”

Her eyes widened as she felt the heat of a blush fly up her neck. “N-No,” she stammered, absolutely embarrassed that her arousal was showing on her face. “It’s fine.”

With that, the miko busied herself with the rest of her breakfast, refusing to look up at the ookami across from her, no matter how much amusement was laced in his aura.

After a quiet breakfast was over, Kagome made her way back upstairs. She needed some time alone to calm her body back down, and she figured getting dressed for the day was the quickest way to do so.

She was pulling on her bra when the door opened and Kouga entered, still wearing the tank top and pajama pants he pulled on when they got out of bed. Her eyes flitted over the strong muscles of his arms, up his sculpted shoulders, and by the time she met his eyes, she realized her bra was still hanging off her arms.

“I could get used to that sight,” he rumbled, closing the door behind him before stalking over toward her, looking every bit the predator he was.

She was in his arms before she knew it, his mouth moving hot and heavy over hers as strong, calloused hands slid up her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her off her feet, turning to pin her against the wall. His tongue lazily caressed hers, stroking her in time with the rocking of his hips.

His hands shifted, one traveling down to support her rear and press her against his length, the other sliding under the loose bra to mold over her breast. His finger rasped over the pert nipple and she pulled away from his mouth, tossing her head back against the wall to breathe out a soft moan.

His mouth landed on her jaw, following down to her neck. Lips, fangs, and tongue ravished the sensitive skin as his finger continued it’s slow circling at the tip of her breast. Knowing what she wanted, she fit one hand between their bodies, quickly pushing down the soft fabric of his pants before wrapping her fingers around his hot, hard length.

His answering groan in her ear sent more heat to pool between her thighs. Almost nothing was as sexy as hearing him respond to what she did to him.

A few strokes of her palm and his teeth were pressing into her shoulder, his back shuddering under her touch. Kagome pressed him against her, feeling how wet she was through her panties. She pulled the fabric to the side then gripped him again, feeling his length slide down her slit until he was–

“Kagome?”

It was her mother this time.

“Yes, Mama?”

“Would you mind running down to the market for me this morning? I’d like to get a start on the cleaning while you’re out.”

The entire week had been filled with a deep cleaning of the property and they were almost done. After having already breathed in enough dust to last a lifetime, Kagome wanted to jump at the chance to get some fresh air.

“I can do that,” she replied, focusing all her concentration on having those words _not_ sound like a breathy moan.

“Kouga?” her mother continued through the door.

“Hmm?” came the low baritone of her mate, sweeping over her skin in a soft, arousing caress. His hips continued rocking against her and she was torn between mortification of having him almost inside her in such close proximity to her mother and tightening the grip her legs had on his hips to finish the journey.

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, but would you mind helping Grandpa? He’ll end up hurting himself if someone isn’t there.”

A lazy smile crossed his lips and Kagome couldn’t help but squirm. “I don’t mind,” he answered.

“He’s on his way out to the shrine steps now.”

The sudden change in Kouga’s face told the miko that he hadn’t been expecting on leaving the room without finishing what they started. She saw him bite back a curse as his claws tightened on her rear. “Let me change and I’ll be right out.”

“Thank you!”

And just like earlier that morning, they heard footsteps leave the door.

“It’s a good thing Souta promised to get us the house alone tonight,” he bit out, his voice thick with hunger, “because when I finally get to fuck you, you won’t be able to keep from screaming.”

***

Kagome glanced back down at her list one more time as she looked over the market. So far, she had gotten most of the items. All that was left was a couple of fruits located near the exit. She headed down the expanse, her thoughts not stopping from going back to Kouga’s earlier promise.

A shiver traveled down her spine at the thought. She knew from experience that he would make good on those words, having teased him in the past. However, she couldn’t remember a time where the teasing had been _this_ bad. It had already been almost a week of no sex, the last couple days having left her so tired, all she did was strip and crawl into bed.

Kagome picked up the rest of her list, grateful that a few still in-season pickings were left. She happily paid the merchant and slowly made her way out of the busy market. She was only a few blocks away, and since the list was relatively short, had decided to walk. However, she was torn between wanting to be back home and taking her time returning.

As much as she enjoyed being around her family, facing her sexy mate while still being so aroused from their two almost-successful bouts this morning was going to strain her self-control. Putting that thought aside, the miko allowed her mind to wander as she continued down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day out, one she normally would enjoy perched with a book in a field. Or perhaps in the arms of a certain ookami.

Kagome laughed softly at herself, amused that her thoughts couldn’t leave her mate for more than a few minutes at a time. As she made her way up the shrine steps, she couldn’t help but wonder what he would say if he knew how often he filled her–

 _Oh_. Kagome couldn’t keep herself from staring. Helping Grandpa must have meant fixing the shrine arch. Kouga had also gotten rid of his shirt.

Being youkai, the lingering winter chill wouldn’t bother him as much and she was suddenly grateful for his resistance. Working outside had built up a sweat and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the glistening skin of his muscled abdomen.

It was beautiful. Sweat beaded, gathering on the flat plane of skin just under his navel, then slowly began traveling down the coarse line of hair that disappeared into his low riding jeans. Her mouth watered as she imagined outlining those sinewy muscles with her tongue as she followed the trail to his–

Kagome realized her train of thought, stopping it instantly. They were at her _mother’s shrine_. Mated or not, she _could not_ drop to her knees and lick her way into his pants just past the shrine steps in full view of anyone that could walk by. The miko steeled her nerves and continued, making sure to not look at her mate as she continued into the house to put away the groceries.

Kouga watched his miko walk by, amused at her noticeable intention to not meet his gaze. It had been entertaining to watch the emotions flit across her face when she arrived at the shrine. Her gaze locking on the fastenings of his jeans told him exactly what she was thinking; the extra spice in her scent an added bonus. Turning back to the post, he continued working.

His mind didn’t stay on his work for long. Two close calls this morning would have been enough to have him holding her against the nearest wall. Combine that with almost a week of not burying himself between those milky thighs? It was almost more than he could take. Glancing at the sun, he knew there were only a few more hours to go until he had that delectable mate all to himself.

The things he was going to do to her then.

***

Kagome looked up at the ceiling in the shrine, noting all the broken lights that needed to be replaced. It looked like she would be in there for a bit, especially since she wouldn’t be able to reach them all in one go. Sighing, she headed back outside to search for a ladder.

Last she saw of it, her mother was using it in the kitchen to clean the top of the cabinets. Heading in that direction, she looked over the property. It had been so long since she lived here, having moved out when she went off to college. Many things had changed, but from looking over the land, it was still the home she knew.

Walking into the house, she looked around for her mother, finally finding her in the living room. “Mama, where’s the ladder?”

“Oh, Grandpa took it,” her mother answered, looking up from her dusting. “He has Souta working on the roof.” Her gaze fell to the box of light bulbs in Kagome’s hand. “Hmm.”

Kagome slumped, glancing around the room, hoping to find some solution.

“Something wrong?”

She turned to see Kouga coming down the stairs. He had shrugged on a shirt, the black cotton stretched taut over the muscles of his chest. He still looked as edible as he did earlier. “I was supposed to change the light bulbs in the shrine, but Souta’s using the ladder.”

Those clear blue eyes stared at her for a moment and his lips lifted the smallest bit into a smile. “I just finished upstairs. I’ll hold you up.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” her mother exclaimed, already turning back to her work.

Kagome held back a groan. After already wanting to jump him on the steps earlier, she hadn’t quite calmed down. Biting her lip, she nodded then led the way out of the house and back into the shrine.

“How are we going to do this?” she asked, looking up at the light fixtures.

She let out a shriek as his hands gripped her hips and swung her into the air. When the world stopped spinning, she found herself sitting on his shoulders, his hands anchoring her thighs around his head.

“This work?” The asshole was laughing at her.

“Some warning next time?” she bit out, still trying to slow her breathing from the scare. His only response was a dark chuckle, which she decided to ignore and look up at the light fixtures that were now in reach.

“So we’ll go row by row?” she suggested, looking over the rows of bulbs.

“Sounds good to me.”

Soon, the two found their rhythm, back and forth to the light switch to make sure they were replacing the right bulbs. Kagome was grateful for the work, able to concentrate on something other than the delectable male underneath her.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long. The hands on her thighs that started out for balance soon switched to something else. They coasted over her legs, up and down over and over again, even sometimes reaching to grip over her hips. As soon as she realized what he was doing, it became harder and harder to focus on her task. His hands rubbing circles and caressing her through her jeans was too reminiscent of what he did when his head was buried between her thighs without the clothing barrier.

When his claws pricked into the top of her rear, she couldn’t help but moan.

“How many more do you have left?” he rasped, affected by his teasing as well.

She slowly blew out a breath, forcing her eyes to focus on the row of lights at the end. “Three more,” she replied.

He flicked the switch and was moving instantly, straight for the bundle of broken bulbs at the far end of the shrine. Her hand was up before he stopped moving, changing them out for working ones as soon as she possibly could. They were back to the front, turning on the light to double check her work when Kouga had had enough.

Kouga lifted Kagome off his shoulders, allowing her to slide down the front of his body as he set her on her feet, her entire body brushing along his. When her feet hit the ground, he hauled her back against him, his mouth sweeping down her neck as his hands bunched into the front of her shirt. She pulled away long enough to set down the box of unused bulbs she had been holding and when she turned back to her mate–

The door opened and Grandpa’s head poked around the frame.

What a disappointment that was.

“Oh good, you’re here,” he said as he found the two, completely missing the flashes of aggravation crossing their features.

“Kouga, could you help me with something in the well house?”

The ookami flashed a look of wry amusement at the little miko before nodding his agreement and following the elder out of the shrine.

As soon as she was alone, Kagome took a moment to herself to calm her body’s reactions. If one thing was for certain, she couldn’t wait to get that male all to herself.

***

After putting away the box of light bulbs, Kagome busied herself with helping her mother finish cleaning the house. It was always her favorite part of the routine, as it was the last thing to do. The spring-cleaning had gone by fast, no doubt thanks to the extra assistance of Kouga. Whereas they normally had another day to go, they were looking at being finished by dinnertime.

Kagome came down the stairs after cleaning one of the closets to see most of the cleaning supplies put away.

“Almost done!” Her mother exclaimed. “Would you take these boxes out to the storehouse? Grandpa had them hiding in the dining room when we were cleaning out the storage.”

Kagome looked down at the boxes sitting near the door. If she stacked them right, she could get them out there in one trip and then be done for the day. She was hoping to be able to soak in a nice, long, _relaxing_ bath before Souta cleared out the house for them. Carefully, she propped the three boxes on top of each other and lifted them, thankful they weren’t too heavy, and then was on her way to the storehouse.

She shouldered the door open, not wanting to bother either Grandpa or Souta who were working on the well house. She kicked the door closed with her foot, then turned and almost dropped the boxes.

Kouga was there, facing away from her, as he maneuvered boxes on the shelf into place. He had discarded his shirt again and all she could focus on was movement of sweaty skin. Muscle rippled, starting from his shoulders and moving down the expanse of his back to a tapered waist. His brown tail was twitching, moving side to side in a mirror of his movements and drawing her gaze down the rest of him, his jeans fitting over a sculpted rear that she had dug her nails into many times before.

The sound of the boxes in her hands hitting the floor had him stopping, arching the strong line of his neck to turn and look at her. His eyes met hers for a moment before a lecherous grin crossed his lips, making sure to show the tips of his fangs.

“Like what you see?” came the taunting rumble.

“As much as you liked what you saw after breakfast,” she threw back at him, still looking over the glorious expanse of sinewy muscles.

With that, he turned and she about swallowed her tongue. Tanned skin, slicked with a sheen of sweat, pulled taut over the very planes of definition she adored running her fingers, her tongue over. He moved toward her, giving her a live show of all those pieces working together, rippling with each movement as he slowly drew near her.

Her mouth went dry when he bent down, brushing along the line of her leg with his shoulder as he gathered the fallen boxes in his hands. His return back up was just as teasing, this time his head turned to allow his lips travel up her body. He pulled away and stalked back, her eyes locking themselves on his twitching tail and low-riding jeans. Those back muscles bulged again, working to lift the boxes over his head and place them on the shelf.

“Before we get interrupted again, you want to go tell your mother that I’m about finished?”

Kagome bit her lip to keep from moaning at the unspoken promise entwined in his dark tone. The entire day might have been hell on her nerves, but maybe the wait would prove to be worth what she knew was coming.

She hurried out of the storehouse, dragging cool, fresh air into her panting lungs as she headed toward the house. A quick glance at the well house told her they were finished in there, the door already closed for the night. Hopefully, they were completely done.

“Mama, Kouga says he’s almost done in the store house,” she called as she walked into the house.

“Good. That means we’re done!”

The miko found her mother in the dining room, wiping down the table they had used that morning.

“Kouga has been such a wonderful help,” her mother said as she tossed the rag into the laundry room. “I don’t think we’ve ever finished that quickly.”

Souta appeared down the stairs, popping in to sit at the newly cleaned table. “He can come help us anytime!”

Kagome laughed, taking her brother’s unspoken invitation and sitting down next to him.

“Mama, there’s a double feature showing tonight that I think you and Grandpa would enjoy. Wanna go?” Souta asked, sparing his sister a glance.

Kagome sat back against the chair, interested to see how this plan of his was going to go.

“I guess that could be fun,” the older woman replied, her eyes flitting over the room as she thought.

“We can also go out for dinner, so you don’t have to dirty the kitchen you just cleaned.”

The miko forced back a knowing smile; her brother was good.

The twinkle in her mother’s eye told them the idea had a lot of merit. “It would be a nice family outing after such a hard week.” She turned to Kagome. “You and Kouga would definitely enjoy a night out, wouldn’t you?”

The siblings spared a glance between them. “I was thinking of taking a long bath tonight, just to relax from the tiring week,” Kagome answered, hoping for an easy out. “And theaters are usually too loud for Kouga’s hearing.”

“Of course, I forgot about that. We can always find something else to do!”

“No, it’s fine!” the miko insisted, almost desperate. “You three should go anyway.”

“I wouldn’t want to leave you–”

“Mom.” Souta’s tone was pointed, dispelling all hints of deceit. “Just you, me, and Grandpa. Let’s _leave them here_.”

Confusion shown over her mother’s face for a moment before the flash of realization burst through her features. “ _Oh!_ ” She immediately left the dining room, calling through the house for her father-in-law.

Kagome turned to smile at her brother. “Thank you.”

He shrugged. “Just repay the favor when I get married.”

Ten minutes later, Kouga came into the house to see Souta pulling on a jacket while herding his mother and grandfather out the door.

“Going out?” the ookami rumbled, pleased to see Souta kept his end of the deal.

“Dinner and a movie,” Ms. Higurashi answered, a large smile on her face. She studied him for a moment as the smile fell, her expression suddenly turning...apologetic? "I normally pride myself in being able to read my daughter. Today, I guess I was too focused on cleaning the house to take notice. For that, I'm sorry."

Kouga smiled at his in-law, appreciating the apology. "Don't worry about it," he brushed off, not sure how to react.

"Kouga, if this happens again, I'll trust you to tell me?" She waited for an affirmative nod from the ookami. “Good. Hope you two enjoy your night! We’ll be gone a few hours.”

With that, the woman winked at him and he was left alone in the quiet house. Listening closely, he heard movement upstairs and realized his mate was in the bathroom. Slowly, he made his way up to see her.

Kagome settled back in the hot water, letting her eyes fall shut as tension slowly ebbed away from her muscles and joints. She had been looking forward to a quiet house all day, and now was simply waiting on Kouga to finish what he was doing in the storehouse. Her thoughts traveled to the different ways she could meet him, letting him know they had an empty house with no interruptions.

Without a knock, the bathroom door opened and she looked up to see Kouga framed in the doorway, his shirt in his hands as his hungry gaze traveled over her naked form. He stepped in, swinging the door shut with his foot and dropping the shirt onto the floor. Another step and her gaze locked onto limber fingers unfastening his jeans. The slow movements of his legs shook the loose denim’s hold and it slowly fell from his hips. Slowly, the view of black cotton stretched tight over the outline of his hard length came into view.

Thumbs hooked in the band, dragging the fabric down to show off the jut of his hipbones, strong lines curving as he continued moving. He came to a stop next to the tub and she slowly rose to her knees, water sliding down the length of her torso. Cold air nipped over her skin, highlighting the sensitive nerves as she slowly reached out to place her hands over his.

She looked up to meet smoky, cobalt eyes boring down on her in want as her fingers hooked into the fabric and slowly pulled them down his hips. His length jutted out from its constraints, the hot tip flicking over her bottom lip. Her tongue snuck past her lips, gliding over his heated skin as she watched his eyes flicker closed, nostrils flaring to draw in an audible breath.

“Are we alone?” she whispered, turning her head to graze down the length with her lips.

“Yes,” he groaned from above, one hand fisting itself in her hair as she ran her tongue from base to tip.

“What do you want to do?” She sucked the tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive head as she looked back up at him. Those blue eyes were bleeding red as she felt the claws in her hair sharpen and grow. Knowing the picture he was looking down at, she pursed her lips and hallowed her cheeks, building the suction on his cock while keeping her gaze on him. The length slid from her mouth with a sinfully suggestive _pop_ , bouncing from her hold before landing onto her chin.

The hand in her hair tightened painfully before a wave of water flung around them as he hauled her up to her feet, pulling her flush against his body as his mouth descended onto hers, tongue, lips, and teeth demanding she submit. Claws gripped into her waist, almost hard enough to puncture as he lifted her from the tub, uncaring of the water that went with her. His mouth tore from hers as she was whipped around, shoved over the bathroom counter as those claws swept down the length of her back. One strong thigh parted her legs, his chest draped over her back, and then the hot length of his cock seared against her slit.

His hand fit between them, angling his tip against her folds and rubbing up and down through the slickness gathered there. “Tease,” he rasped in her ear, the blast of breath sending a shiver down her spine. His tongue hit her neck, swept down the long arch, then fangs needled right into her mark, shooting enough pleasure down her body to cause her back to buck.

“ _Don't move_ ,” came the command on a growl, displeasure at her movement dripping from his tone. His hips pulsed, sliding up to between her cheeks before he pulled back again, making sure to let her feel the tip against her entrance. “You’re going to hold onto this counter and not move until I tell you to.” The hand that was in her hair planted her hands on the edge, closing her knuckles around the curve. “Now moan for me.”

She didn’t even fight him, too aroused to deny. A moan left her lips immediately, long and throaty as her belly quivered in anticipation. She fought back the urge to press her hips against his, knowing that to do so would only prolong her wait.

“Again.” He sucked onto that mark and she would have cried out even without the order. The sound echoed over the tiles of the bathroom and she knew it wouldn’t stop there. He promised her earlier that she would be screaming and she knew him too well to believe he would go back on that threat.

His hips moved again, thrusting up her slit, spreading her wetness along the length of his shaft. Her breath hitched when he angled his cock, aligning the tip with her entrance. It was all she could do to keep from impaling herself on that length.

A husky chuckle rewarded her struggle. “Good girl,” he breathed, low and dark. “Now, tell me what you want, Kagome.”

“You.” She almost didn’t recognize her voice, breathy and wanton.

“What do you want from me?” he drawled, hands moving to grip her hips.

They had played this game before; she knew what he wanted to hear. “I want your cock,” she moaned, loving the feel of his mouth nibbling over her shoulder.

“What do you want my cock to _do_?”

“Fuck me.”

“Ask for it,” he echoed from this morning.

And just like earlier, she didn’t even hesitate. “ _Please, Kouga_.”

A soft kiss was placed on the center of her back, just below her neck. “Don’t forget to scream.”

When he thrusted into her, when his hips met hers with a resounding _slap_ of skin, when her inner walls pulsed and clenched on the full length of his thick, long shaft, she screamed. His rhythm was instant, hard, fast, relentless, pounding into her over and over again as her back twisted in pleasure, writhed in ache under his ruthless ministrations. She cried out on every thrust, a rhythmic grunting filling the air as she voiced the exquisite feel of him almost tearing her apart.

Claws punctured her hips, fangs raked over her shoulder, and in response, she grew wetter, the liquid desire pouring out of her to coat his shaft, the twin sacs hitting her clit on every thrust, dripping down to smear over their thighs. Wanting to hear her, wanting to feel her writhe in pleasure, he lifted his chest off her back, standing up to shift the angle of his penetration. The result was instant, her head snapping up, spine arching back, feminine muscles clamping over his throbbing shaft in a vice-like grip, and her incredibly sexy–

“Oh… _Kouga_!”

His rhythm never faltered, hitting that buried spot inside her repeatedly until her cries never ceased, her thighs quivered, her knuckles turned white from her grip on the counter. She was so wet, so aroused, so close to her peak it was all she could do to hold on, hope he would continue his incessant rhythm that would send her over.

He moved again, sweaty skin covering over her back once more as teeth, lips, and tongue tortured her mark. A burst of youki weaved through her from his mouth, sparkling like fire across her skin. “ _Come for me_.” His voice caressed her, that erotic command anchoring deep within her and when his fangs pierced that mark, punctured through that month-old scar, she obeyed.

Back bowed, hips pressing against his, inner walls clenching down on his thrusting cock as hard as they could, a rush of liquid desire coating his shaft as the explosion of pleasure shot from her core up her body, pulsing over her neck, her breasts, her clit. His rhythm kept her there, his teeth anchored her still, forcing her to ride the throbbing waves with the only relief being to scream his name, scream her pleasure.

She barely heard him, his grunts, his snarl as his hips continued, plunging into her until he jerked once, twice. Warmth spurted into her, coating her walls with his release as fangs dug further into her neck, claws gripping her hard enough to bruise. The tension in his muscles held, his cock still pulsing inside against the erratic spasms of her walls.

She felt his pleasure ebb, the tension wash from his body as he settled the weight of his chest on her back. He felt the tremble in her legs at his added weight and slowly slid off her, pulling her up with him. Before he realized he was sliding, she was cradled in his lap as he sat on the floor, his back being supported by the wall. His forehead dropped to rest against hers, slowly calming down as he opened his eyes to look at the face of his beautiful mate.

“Are you okay?” he murmured, not able to ignore the scent of her blood in the air.

She moaned, a light nod and a small smile accenting her answer. Slowly, bright blue eyes made hazy with pleasure opened, taking a moment to focus on him. She lifted her lips to his, pressing a soft, innocent kiss to his lips before moving out of his hold. The stretch of her limbs exposed her torso to him, thrusting her breasts out in an invitation he didn’t resist.

He tore a startled cry from her as his lips closed over her nipple, tugging it into his mouth to sooth with his tongue. When he applied suction in the way he knew she loved, a breathy moan graced his sensitive ears. He felt his groin shift, blood pumping through his shaft again and tugged once more, allowing her vocalizations to spur him hard once more.

Her hips shifted, her rear brushing against the newly found erection and she gasped. “Kouga?” came her question, surprised, uncertain.

He released her breast with the same sound she had ministered on his dick earlier, lifting his head to look at her, a sly grin exposing the tip of a fang. “We still have a few more hours,” he drawled, watching the signs of renewed arousal sweep over her face. “You know I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
